User talk:Simbey
Welcome, Simbey! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! TehAnonymous (talk) 01:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) CREDIT GOES TO DRAGONZILLA FOR CONCEPT Champion, the Title is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities gap between himself and his target }} Nearby champions have reduced armor and magic resist equal to 50% of his and |description2= Apophis corrupts an enemy champion, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds and stealing % of their and . |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 700 }} |cooldown= |cost= 2% |costtype= current health |range= 175 }} }} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = }} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 875 }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = No cost |range = }} Lore Runeterra now knows the likes of and thanks to the League of Legends. They are bestial-looking visitors, summoned from some far-off alien world... but all things considered, the two brothers are newcomers to the world of Runeterra. But unknown to most, their kind are not, as most people believe, newcomers to this world. According to , in all of the history of his people, none matched the malevolence of Apophis. It was taboo to merely mention his name. No one followed him, yet everyone feared him. He was not misled or corrupted: he was unquestionably evil. Long ago, he sought to destroy the universe, and many people though he had the power to do so. Chaos and darkness were his modus operandi, night and day bent to his will, and even the dead were not safe from his grasp: it was a dark time indeed. But eventually, the mightiest warriors of the time banded together and fought Apophis, and after a lengthy battle, defeated him. But they could slay the serpentine horror. Apophis was effectively immortal due to his dabbling in forbidden arts; death was all but impossible for him. The warriors then decided to instead imprison him and send him through a portal to some alien world, one where he would surely never bother them again. This portal took Apophis to a primeval Runeterra. Despite recent circumstances, Apophis decided to bide him time, delighted with the idea of causing havoc without his brethern's interference. So, he waited... and waited. Eventually, his arcane prison was excavated by ancient Shurima, and was brought beforeShurima's scholars and historians as an artifact from what they thought to be an older time. Though still sealed in his prison, Apophis could still sow chaos by manipulating the minds of those around him. Slowly, he crept into their hearts and dreams, his influence seeping into the darker parts of their minds. The lords and ladies began to bicker, some ambitions started to overtake their reasoning, and the common man started to boil with rage and hate. Even Shurima itself began to deteriorate. What was once the mightiest civilization in Runeterra became a sickly husk of its former glory. As the culture of their civilization slowly decayed, sand began to swallow up what remained. Shurima died a slow death. All that remains now are ruins and what is now a vast desert. But it still held enticing secrets for the rest of Runeterra. One day, the of an influential Noxian family unearthed an ancient tomb and found a magnificent sarcophagus deep within it... and eerie presence she found alluring. It sung to her, feeding her desire and greed... and it was enough to convince her to release it. Now, a horrifying abomination is loose on Runeterra and has for his own reasons, been drawn to the League of Legends. Pity them, for their souls will not even live to see the afterlife if Apophis can help it. Above all else, the Horror of the Sands desires one thing: the complete and utter annihilation of all existence. }} Please recategorize properly this time if you want to repost the blog I deleted Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 00:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Apophis Images I'm reuploading them now. Dragonzzilla (talk) 01:14, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Simbey (talk) 01:18, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Apophis Lore Rework I've reworked Apophis' lore. Link. Could you update your blog post? Dragonzzilla (talk) 05:34, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I really like the new lore. Gets a lot more in depth. Thanks, and I'll change it for you. Simbey (talk) 13:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I know have his League Judgment up on my blog. Could you carry it over? I spent my entire morning and afternoon working on it. --Dragonzzilla (talk) 21:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Simbey (talk) 22:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Re Hi Simbey! Your blog was deleted because, as the original reasoning stated, it wasn't very constructive, nor was it appropriate for the wiki. For one, the language in it was far below average for most blogs in maturity and spelling. The blog itself was pretty much pointless as well, far more so than your other 'Real Talks', which I'm also keeping an eye on. I'm quite tempted to delete these blogs altogether because of the poor language they contain. However, since I don't think that would be necessary since you had the decency to inquire about the blogs rather than try to recreate them/throw side-comments, I'm just instead going to ask for you to improve the quality of future blogs, possibly through less obtuse language (including caps lock spamming) and hopefully a spellchecker. If you aren't satisfied with the reasoning, I'd be happy to discuss it further with you! 00:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you satisfied with the level of quality that is the Galio Real Talk? That's most likely how the rest will look. Maybe with a little more phonic spelling, but that's just what I do. I don't have to. Simbey (talk) 01:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I think it's fine, if a touch below par for language. However, this isn't a promise that another mod will take notice and remove it. Hopefully though there shouldn't be a problem. 01:28, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate your leniency, and will honor the guidelines you have set in future "Real Talks" Simbey (talk) 01:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Please excuse the Kha'Ziquel Reel Chalk. It seems to be well-received based on the comments. PBE I haven't played on PBE much right now, and generally LoL (thanks to HoMM). But we can play a game of two :3 ErdamonPL (talk) 16:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ye, I haven't played too much LoL thanks to GTA fizzive homie, but I get on around 4:30 PM, and stay on until 8:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. If you are gonna be on at all, that's the time I usually get on the compootr errday. Pls tell me if you juant to pleh. My username is xDoubleFakeLift. Simbey (talk) 15:14, February 3, 2014 (UTC)